yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
EN12
Star status The star EN12 is currently below a surface level of Aterae (also known as Marsbula),This star has 12 planets and 16 moons. Planet #1 - Echlengo Meaning "lifeform planet",Echlengo is 1.7 feet close to EN12 and it has a mass regrading the same size as Earth (1 mass). Planet #2 - Okear Okear is currently unknown,but it has 3 moons named Artrya,Locker and Jareto. It seems to have four rings,This means Okear is the Saturn analog for EN12. Planet #3 - Loorexa GG Loorex is the first out of five gas giants and is the largest in the EN12 galaxy,It has a mass regrading 138 (close to 145) and it has about 13 moons,Only five will be named. Moons The five moons are named Pokahoma,Eclipso,Daniel,Rakey and Losrua. Pokahoma Pokahoma is the first moon of Loorex and is the largest moon,It has a green surface and is the only moon with rings,It has 13 rings and it has 2 submoons named Artroa and Lagacuas. Eclipso Eclipso got its named after 35 eclipses from Eclipso,It has an orange rocky surface and the second moon from Loorex,It has no rings and it has one submoon named Eclipso B. Daniel Daniel is a moon that has 4 satelites researching about it on the surface,Daniel takes 5 days and 12 hours for a single orbit around Loorexa. Rakey It is the brother of Pluto and the friend of Earth,Rakey has life and it has the same amounts as Earth,This could mean Rakey is the Brother of not Pluto and brother of Earth. Losrua Losrua is the last and smallest moon from Loorex,Losrua is about the same mass as Pluto and it has no submoons,With it's own rings that actually are the same as Saturn,it is beautiful and it looks like a sister of Saturn. Planet #4 - Lodare Lodare is the second gas giant from EN12,Lodare is perfectly the extremely largest planet,beating the size of Loorex (37,653 mass,Lodare has 47,282 mass),It's planet code is LODA772. When you enter LODA772,you gain access to Lodare. Lodare also has no moons. Planet #5 to #6 - Nosa and Nesa Nosa is the sister of Nesa and Nosa is 60 times smaller than Nesa. Nesa is the brother of Nosa and Nesa is 70 times larger than Nosa. They two are cold giants. Planet #7 to #9 - Areto,Aslay,Aopem Areto,Aslay and Aopem are the three planets that are red (except Aslay who is orange). Areto Areto is a gas giant and has a mass of 37,252 (40,079 if it is yellow),Areto is the color of cherry (aka Cherry red). Aslay Aslay is a gas giant and has a mass of 39,406 (41,828 if it is yellow),Aslay is the color of orange (aka light orange). Aopem Aopem is a gas giant and the largest of the three,It has a mass of 47,202 (50,259 if it is orange),It is the color of roses (aka Rose red). Planet #10 to #11 - Jock and Jack Jock and Jack are the two brothers and both of them are cyan. Jock Jock is the sister of Jack and it is smaller than the planet,Jock is the extremely hottest planet at 94,256 fahrenheit (93,202 degrees celsius) and it is cyan. Jack Jack is the brother of Jock and it is bigger than Jock,Jack is the extremely coldest planet at -23,707 fahrenheit (-22,135 degrees celsius),and it is not cyan,it is deep blue. Last Planet - EN12 the Star Codes are for the amounts. EN12,the main star of the system with the same name,is the same masses at the Sun. Stats Before you go... EN12 is fake,All 12 planets are imaginary,but sometimes the codes in Stats are sometimes not real. Now you can go. See ya. Category:Solar System